This contract provides support for evaluation of potential pharmacotherapies for drug dependence disorders in both rodents and primates. It also provides support for abuse liability-related testing of new street drugs, medications, or potential medications in rodents and primates. The primary emphasis is on testing conducted for NIDA's Addiction Treatment Discovery Program (ATDP). To a lesser extent, the contract will generate abuse liability data for use in decisions pertaining to scheduling of drugs under domestic laws (Controlled Substances Act) and international treaties (Single Convention and Psychotropic Convention). NIDA's testing needs for this contract will be dynamic, due to the influences of such factors as opportunities for NIDA/pharmaceutical company collaboration, advances in the field of drug addiction research, and advice from consultants to the ATDP.